Where Dimensions Collide
by Lottie the Typewriter
Summary: Storytelling has always been at the core of humanity. Creating a living dimension with every new story. Now, in the digital era the internet has become an open gateway to these dimensions,allowing for a threat to surface,one that could destroy our real world. Q teams up with characters from other at risk dimensions to fight against this looming threat.
1. Episode 0: Corrputed Memories

The Obersturmbannfuher stepped outside from the main building into a cobblestone courtyard. Its original beauty long gone, spoiled by the war. The fountain that once gurgled a soft stream of water from the mouth of the angelic figure, as children romped and splashed in the pool below with their incessant screeching, it was all gone. The children now replaced by groups of soldiers as they leaned their wary bodies against what remained of the now barren fountain that had found itself in the crossfire as the Schutzstaffel stormed the compound. The marble body full of grotesque bullet holes, the face closer representing a gargoyle rather than that of an angel. Karl Ruprecht Kroenen turned away, the sight itching at an irritable nerve. War lacked the purity he worked so hard towards with the master, Grigori Rasputin. Kroenen recognized his own impatience and irritation stemmed from being thrown back into the field, even temporarily on an order that came directly from the Fuhrer; a specialized mission no doubt one that suited only Kroenen's talents for discrete and effective killing. 'The top assassin in the Fuhrer's military' was what Kroenen would over hear as he walked through the halls as he soared through the ranks of the Schutzstaffel. A killer he was, it all came naturally to him, his medical training from University and self teaching only made him that more deadly, but the world where science and the paranormal collided; in dark uncharted territory was where Kroenen belonged; following the Master into the depths of Armageddon to restart the world anew and untainted.

_First to finish the gateway leading to the crystal prison of Ogdru Jahad - the seven gods of chaos,then Project Ragna Rok will be able to put an end to this war of the impure. I cannot complete my work if I am being thrown to the whim of the Fuhrer's lust for temporary, mortal and mundane power._

The initial blast that jarred Kroenen out of his thoughts was exceptionally loud, only comparable to a thousand bomb sirens blaring all in unison in the small condensed courtyard. It was an intense deafening sound Kroenen had never experienced even on the battle field. The force that hit next took everything with it; unable to ground himself in time Kroenen was lifted off his feet and slammed against the compound's exterior wall before sliding limply to the ground. Thankful for the full gas suite he wore at all times, protecting Kroenen from the fine shrapnel of crushed cobblestone, glass and metal. Temporarily disoriented Kroenen grabbed for his Luger P08 pistol that was strapped at his side, focusing on his own breathing and the click each breath made though his gas mask attempting to gain back a sense of bearing. It was enough to focus what was going on just outside the walls of the courtyard.

_Impossible._

A ten foot clockwork nightingale stormed towards the compound screeching a horrible murderous and bastardized version of a Mozart's aria. It charged in a wild and twitching stride towards the disabled German troops and the tank that was once on the other side of the road on its morning patrol had now found itself lodged between the pillars of the courtyard entrance in the initial blast. For the first time in a long while Kroenen was tossed deep into his memories, a place that was on the brink of being forgotten for good. Looking around the majority of the troops had been knocked unconscious or bloody heaps of flesh. _A young man tinkering with his metal creation into the late hours of the night. _Quickly Kroenen took cover by what remained of the surrounding wall, what soldiers who were conscious followed him without hesitation. _Obsessing over and perfecting his creation for days._ Kroenen slipped through a hole off to the side leading out onto the road, out of the line of sight of the clockwork beast that had begun to relentlessly tear away at the tank's exposed underside. The few soldiers piled out onto the road behind him and to Kroenen's annoyance, it was in no way quiet.

What the fuck is that?!

Is this the Allies new weapon of war?!

How are we supposed to fight that?!

Where are the supporting troops that were supposed to be here hours ago?!

_Polishing away the grease stains on a finished a 3 inch clockwork nightingale that played the aria, absolutely perfectly._

Kroenen heard the footsteps running at his backside, his katar daggers flashed out of his trench coat sleeve as he braced for the initial contact.

"Put that thing away you Nazi asshole." A young man ran up to Kroenen's side. His weapon in the crook of his shoulder as he moved to fire on the beast. Staying arms length away, Kroenen inspected the weapon he had never seen before in his life. It was something that had only been dreamed of in his lifetime. Futuristic. The sound of the firing weapon was almost elegant compared to the grotesque Schmeisser. The only other characteristic Kroenen noticed of the boy before he advanced on the enemy was the flaming, unnatural red hair that was tied back into a small ponytail.

"Obersturmbannfuher?" The voice was not one of a soldier, confident, but soft and feminine. Watching as the boy organized what looked like his troop of three other boys, the blonde, black and violent blue heads bobbed in and out of cover as they began to engage with the clockwork monstrosity. Kroenen glanced down at the girl as he swiftly recoiled away from her touch as she must have grown impatient and placed her hand on his shoulder for attention. Her appearance took Kroenen by surprise, she was in no way dressed for combat, no helmet or armour or even a small side arm for protection. "Please we need to move you away from your tie."

_Tie? what is this about._

"It won't stop coming at you when you're so close, it's strength comes from your data - or memories I should say." The girl bit down on her bottom lip as her gaze peeled away from the battle that was unfolding in front of them.

_Ah thats why she is not included in the fight._

Even behind the tinted vision of the gas mask Kroenen could see the cloudy white of the girls eyes.

_She must be blind or slowly losing her eyesight._

"It will not make one bit of difference Q, the thing is too strong even for Castiel and his friends upgraded weapons."

_Just how many are there _- Kroenen's irritation was rising, he absolutely despised being caught unawares, especially when he had no idea where this fight had come from. It was not the Allies, then who? Kroenen swivelled to see a small boy in bright blue clothing that reminded Kroenen of his own early years. Behind him a tall figure which judging by his attire, Kroenen could only place as a butler.

"Hmph. This is something new." A twisted grin slowly spread across the child's lips as Kroenen caught the boy's glance as he stepped next to the girl whom Kroenen now assumed was Q.

"Yes, quite. An intense aura is pulsing off the beast." The butler finally spoke, his voice was unnaturally calm and composed. As if he had seen this a thousand times before.

"Evil?" The little boy questioned, as he continued he stare into the fight in front of him.

"I can't be certain."

"Sebastian. Finish that grotesque heap of metal. I do not want to linger here much longer."

"Yes. My lord." The butler, Sebastian, leaped to the nearest remains of the compound wall and with inhuman speed headed towards the nightingale.

"Lysander," Q placed a finger at her ear, pressing a button to some device that was lodged in her head. Q's voice faint and almost drowned out amidst the grotesque howling of the creature as Sebastian and the boys continued their relentless attack. "We need an extraction now, the virus is already locked in - Yeah we found him." Kroenen glanced down at the girl growing uncomfortable in the situation, knowing she was talking about him, but what was this virus she was talking about? The creature? "No the virus hasn't found his files yet, we got here just in time. We'll fill him in later there is literally no time to do this gently. Its balls to the wall, you remember how it felt we need to get him out now… 10-4."

"How much longer?" The little boy asked, sounding, almost bored with the situation as it folded infront of him. The older boys had begun to get pushed back, the clockwork bird had become frantic in its attacks, making its movements hard to predict, Good judgement to fall back… Kroenen mused.

"1 minute, Its going to be an air extraction. Kentin took the jeep and fell back to the gateway withe the sentinels to keep it secure until we can get there." The girl's voice wavered.

"Ah, another rough exit." The boy grimaced as the older boys at the front threw what initially looked like a grenade but quickly burst innocently into a blue dust cloud, enveloping the clockwork bird, the bastardized aria wailing and screeching; its tempo increasing to match its rising panic and jerky flailing.

"Rough exit? Ciel what's happening?" The girls voice squeaked, panic stricken as her head swiveled about, straining to see anything. It was odd to watch, most people who was born without eyesight or lost the ability at a young age gave up on trusting what their eyes would have been able to tell them and instead relied on their remaining senses. This girl had no scarring or had any sign of physical trauma to her eyes to suggest that her sight was taken recently. Yet she looked about, expecting her vision to guide her.

"Sebastian is pulling the others back, Alexy lit a flare marking the creature and signalling for an airstrike from Lysander."

"A-Airstrike?" Kroenen had stayed in the spot where he had stumbled out of the compound only a few moments ago, it was only then he realized the few men that had crawled out of the pit with him had vanished. The street that was once littered with the pieces of soldiers were empty save for the debris of the tattered town. Kroenen slowly scanned his surroundings ignoring the girl. "Kroenen!" His head whipped around to face Q's, shocked at the sudden use of his last name from a girl he happened upon without introductions mere moments ago. "You need to come with us."

"Why would I do that." Kroenen could hear his own difficulty with the english pronunciations more so with the 'w's but his linguistic training as a child saw to it that he was at the very least comprehendible; even with the hindrance of the gas mask that distorted his voice.

"I-I-" She was taken back Kroenen could see it, she was not expecting an answer?

"Stop gawking and grab cover!" The black haired boy yelled as he jumped behind a turned over truck a few feet away, smiling and apparently enjoying the destruction. "Hey Q! No need to play Battlefield when we get home!"

The girl scoffed, "Good I'm sure Castiel didn't want to play with your cheating ass anyways Armin!" She yelled over, her apparent fear gone, replaced with a mocking smirk as a loud cackled came from the boy behind the overturned truck.

"What. The. Fuck. Are you still doing in the open? Grab cover the both of you!" The redhead was running at them, Kroenen could hear the deafening beating at the air behind them. _The air strike._ In an instant a black flash dropped next to the boy, Ciel, and rebounded off behind a partial wall of the compound. The temperamental boy grabbed Q by the elbow and just about threw her over an abandoned truck. "That rocket Lysander is about to fire would blow your antisemitic ass into the next century. I'd advise you get behind the damn truck." The boys breathing was ragged sweat sliding down his brow as his eyes glared at Kroenen with an intensity he by no means appreciated. Unfortunately, he was right. Any air strike meant the area was going to be razed to the ground and Kroenen had no intention of dying before he had a chance to tinker with the technology the boys were wielding like toys. In a single fluid motion Kroenen slid across the hood of the trunk and took cover behind the truck a foot or so away from Q and the red head boy.

"Castiel, seriously you need to-"

The helicopter that hovered a couple of feet from the ground made the ones Kroenen had seen transporting medical supplies in the field looks like children playthings. He barely noticed the missiles that fired from the two barrels on the sides of the craft before they shot past, too fast for Kroenen to even begin to estimate the payload. The blast jostled the truck and the sound of a hundred piano chords tearing apart all at once pierced the air as the monster's body shattered sending shrapnel in 360 degree blast radius. The truck was hit by a few pieces of metal but nothing that would have cut it apart to tear away at Kroenen and the two others on the opposite side.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!" Castiel shouted as he stood up dusting his knees off from where he sat. As Q had done before, he raised a finger to his ear pushing into it like some button as he looked up at the helicopter. "Nice shot Lysander." His other hand reached out, grabbing the hand from Q that was searching the empty air for guidance.

"Thanks. But like I was saying you need to-"

"Don't tell me to relax, I told you I didn't like this idea. Are you even aware of what time we have been thrown ass first into? Shitville. That's where we are, and do you know where Shitville is located? Nazi Germany. Don't tell me to relax you didn't have to grow up listening to old folks talk about how World War Two - This war. Beat the living shit out of your country's land." The boy stormed off into the direction of the ladder that roll down from the helicopter and started to climb, followed by the other three boys_. Ah there it is. _The French accent was barely there but Kroenen easily picked up on it.

"Q, are you alright?" Ciel and Sebastian strolled up next to her and Kroenen, she simply nodded running her hand through her long hair with an exhausted sigh. "Obersturmbannfuher?" A wry smirk pulled at the corner of the boy's lips as his eyes scanned the desolated area before looking up to meet Kroenen's stare, "How about your sanity? Is it holding?"

Kroenen too looked around, the road in shambles, an even worse state then what the army did to the town in the process of taking command of the area. "I am no stranger to the oddities of the unseen world." Kroenen turned to face the three in front of him. "Its been my job for the past four years to research it to learn how to access it and harness its power. My sanity, little Lord, is not easily broken."

"Then you'll come with us?" Q spoke, her unexplainable excitement apparent in her every movement.

"No. I have work to complete here."

"You can't," her voice sombre as she toyed with the hem on her sweater.

"_You,_ a simple girl is going to attempt to hold _me_ against my will?" He could hear the anger in his tone, instantly trying to keep his composure as he pulled his shoulders back, slowing his breathing.

"N-No. Its just that you seriously can't." Q bit down on her lower lip, pausing as if to think before she said anything else offensive. "The system is corrupt. You can't stay here or you will be lost in the de-frag. Its a clean sweep; something the Stooges have to complete before this dimension is lost. That means it will be restarted back to any moment that wasn't infected by that virus. That could be 1 second before it arrived or all the way back to before you were born. It buried deep and was here infecting the dimension for too long way before it reared its ugly head. The damage is probably deep and we need you as you are right now."

Kroenen was taken back and almost forgotten how to breathe. He might be forced to eat his own words as he felt his sanity dancing about his head jeering and mocking him. Karl Ruprcht Kroenen, head of the Thule Occult Society had researched, discovered and came face-to-face with many things or beings in relation to the supernatural, he had been certain he had come across most of what this world could throw at him, but this? The talk of dimensions and beings that could erase an entire dimension or restart it from scratch? Only a God to do such things. "Explain to me everything you know."

"A smile played across Q's lips. "Sure but you have to haul ass into the chopper. Castiel is about ready to leave us here."


	2. Episode 1: the Broadcast

p class="p1"Q's delicate fingers twirled the ends of her hair, the smooth texture allowed for the strands to glide effortlessly around her fingers. She did her best to visualize the colour and shape. It was infuriating to have simple information like that at the tip of her brain and yet too far for her to reach. The frustration rippled through Q's body, she could feel the corners of her mouth being forced down in anguish and despite her best efforts tears streamed down her face. The overwhelming weight of the situation she had been thrown into and her recent blindness overwhelmed her. Q would never show this weakness to the guys, it would only give them more of a reason to pity her. Even without her eyes she could hear the in there voice whenever she bumped into a corner of a table or turned the wrong way. Simple daily tasks she could do only months before she had to relearn with new methods. No, they would never see her cry, her pride didn't allow for her to be seen like that, or to accept help of any kind with the tasks she normally could have done alone. /p  
p class="p2"No, now was not the time to cry, her task at hand was the most straining thing she would have to do in her time here on the edge of the Hallway. Holding her head high, Q wiped away the tears as dignified as she could, taking deep long wavering breaths to calm herself trying to take back control of her facial muscles that continued to twitch downward into temporary frowns before Q could force herself to smile once more. /p  
p class="p2"Q's head swivelled to face the direction of the sound from the conference rooms camera's and monitors booting up. She moved from the hallway into the room with unsure and cautious steps, the slow inclined ramp was smooth and she was thankful for it. emFuck stairs. Ramps all day everyday. Who ever came up with stairs needs to be shot in the face. /em/p  
p class="p2""Good morning Q." Two's voice sounded exhausted, but as kind as ever, it reminded Q of her grandfather's low and gruff voice instilling a sense of calm to Q's nerves. He was Q's favourite of the three. Besides his British accent was kinda sweet./p  
p class="p2""Good Morning, Two." A soft smile pulled at the corner of her lips, "Another late night gaming was it?" /p  
p class="p2""Yeah. It was just absolutely brutal. I had either mad try-hards or useless tits who could have been chomping on their mouse for all the good they did." /p  
p class="p2"The cackle erupted from Q as her smile widened, "Yeah? So what category did you fall under."/p  
p class="p2""Pft. Not important…cheeky" Q could hear the smile in Two's voice over the clicking of his keyboard, "Are you ready?" The apprehension was thick in his voice./p  
p class="p2"Q reached out searching for the leather of the desk chair that she knew was in front of her. Each conference room was laid out the exact same way; five feet from the door to the desk, The desk had a chair with arm rests that Q had to remember was there as to not attempt to throw herself into the safe haven of the chair just to receive a bruise along her back from the metal posts of the arm rest. The desk was only two feet wide. Then seven feet from the edge of the desk to the wall that held up a 80" screen that was four feet from the ground. Somewhere in between the wall and the desk hung a remote control camera that was on a 180 degree swivel that acted like an expensive FaceTime camera. Of course Q never saw any of this, each conference room was spec'd the exact same way after her eyesight was taken away to make talking to the Three Stooges easier regardless of which room was available. She always envisioned the room bright white, almost glowing and the camera moving around the room like in Wall-E. Pulling the chair out and taking a seat and pulling herself closer to the desk. " . I'm so ready to go on live international tv. Illegally, by the way, cause pirating broadcasts is not on everyones shitlist. Then, explain to earth's entire population that their world as they know it is fucked and a group of fucking misfits who barely like each other are their only chance of getting out of this shitshow in one piece. Oh yeah I'm fuckin' ready, bring it on." Feeling guilty the moment the words left her lips, Q knew she was laying it on thick, all of this wasn't entirely Two's fault. Just a terminal case of 'wrong place, wrong time'./p  
p class="p2""Well, when you put it like that.' Q could almost hear Two's eyes roll, his voice oozing with sarcasm./p  
p class="p2""Oh shut up." Her face scrunched up in a scowl as she fidgeted uncomfortably around on her chair before finding a comfortable spot, with a heavy sigh she ran both her hands through her hair before letting her long locks fall to the left side of her head. "Ok." she murmured the stress was already getting to her, her hands were shaking and the nervous vibrations in her chest had already started. Q hated public speaking and now she was being told to get on international tv and tell the world probably the worst news they will have heared in a long time. "Lets get this over with. Although, I still don't understand why I was the one who had to do this." She sulked fiddling and picking at the seam on the arm rest of the leather chair she was in./p  
p class="p2""One, three and I can't show our face or they would shut down our operation trying to find you." He said in his usual 'matter-of-factly' tone that he regularly used when something Q said should have been an unspoken mutual understanding. /p  
p class="p2"Q's jaw clenched tight, her lips pursed together in a thin line as she chewed aggressively at the inside of her cheek. The previous fear melted away being replaced by pure disdain; she could only imagine where her actual body was. It was sickening to think that her real world body remained in the hands of the Three Stooges. Although she came to trust their judgments she never would-or could trust them to be decent human beings, not after all this they put her through on the whim of a theory and the desperation for a test subject. She never bothered to understand the science behind what the Stooges did, science wasn't her major in university, fine arts was what she was studying and used to enjoy. She had friends, a job, family and a life before all of this, but with each passing day that Q was stuck in here memories she used to charish slipped through her fingers as she clawed desperately into thin air to reach for them to bring them close to her heart once again. /p  
p class="p1""Q?" Two's voice peirced through Q's thoughts; she jumped a little in her chair./p  
p class="p2""Yeah?" Q's fingers began to drum against the arm rest, her foot tapping iritablely against the floor. /p  
p class="p2""We are going on air, remember to bring your ear piece?" /p  
p class="p2"Silent Q tapped her ear with her left inedxt finger a mocking smile forced across her face,em of course I brought it, I'm not stupid for christ sakes./em/p  
p class="p2""Good. If you get stuck on what to say or start to deviate from what we talked about I'll guide you."/p  
p class="p2""Alright, alright." Q brushed both hands through her long locks with a long heavy sigh before adjusting her posture and pulling herself closer to the desk, she was only 21 she had to at least look credible to the world as she told them 'The End was Nigh'. "Let's get this shit over with."/p  
p class="p2""Test. Test." Two's voice now came through her ear piece it was sudden causing her to jump. "No don't put her hand to your ear, I know its a bad habit for you now but you will be in front of the world and this needs to look genuine." Her nerves were shot Q knew it. At this point all she could hope for was to not throw up on live TV. /p  
p class="p2""You don't think they will believe us do you." Q dropped her hand on the table in front of her lacing her fingers together trying to stop them from fiddling with everything in sight. Her whole body was tensed up, the dull pain in her back was starting to throb but didn't do anything to alleviate, her mind and heart was racing too fast to care about a dull pain. No, she would deal with that later, maybe get a message from Armin out of it. /p  
p class="p2""Its a high probability that they won't, but I think they will come around over time as we broadcast your battles and more importantly, when what you do in there begins to effect out here." /p  
p class="p2""Thanks for the reminder." The weight grew heavier on her shoulders as she let them droop. "OK. Lets get this over with." A soft horn was echoing in her ear, for a moment Q thought it was the air raid horn in the building that has been used to signal that the group was out to fight again. But the current one in her ear was too soft for that, its volume increased but never to the earth shattering scream of the one she had be come so used to./p  
p class="p2""One thought it would be good to give a few people heart attacks to grab their attention." Two scoffed, he was always critical of One's decisions, not without cause of course, One was the first of them, the one who started all this mess, Q was determined One was a sadistic narcissist to an extreme degree. Hell, not to mention he would have been the one in here if the process of uploading a human's mind to the internet wasn't uncharted dangerous territory. Two's voice came in through the ear piece again. "Unclench your jaw, remember you need to appear their saviour you can't come off abrasive. Your cue is 3 seconds after the air raid siren is cut off." /p  
p class="p2"The siren's volume decreased in sound as Q's heart rate increased./p  
p class="p2""I'm right here Q. Breath. Or you're gonna turn blue, yeah?" /p  
p class="p2"A faint smile cracked on Q's face as the siren was finally cut off./p  
p class="p2"em3...2...1... God help me./em/p  
p class="p2""My name is Q. To my family and community who may recognize my face as by now I'm on the local police's missing persons list. This is my plea for you to stop your search and to not attempt to identify me through this message. By doing so you will open not only my family but also myself to an cyber attack." Q took a moment to calm her quivering lips and to adjust to the new tight pain in her chest as he tried to burry the images of her poor parents as they watched disbelief. Her Mum silently sobbing as her eyes are glued to the screen hugging a pillow tight to her chest. Rocking back and forth on the edge of the sofa, a picture of Q somewhere nearby, if not clenched tight in her hand. Dad trying to keep his composure as he tried to take in all the information his military training had tight him to pull from messages like this. Q's whole body was shaking and tense her hands were squeezed tight between her knees. She refused to talk about home here to anyone, she fought the homesickness in silence, alone and at 3:00 am in the morning biting down on a blanket or pillow masking the sobs with a cold sweet taking over her sending shivers all throughout her body, all when when everyone was asleep and the monitors were shutoff. This is not how a messenger for doom is supposed to look. She took a deep breath and leaned back against the backrest of the chair, trying to imitate and authoritative posture as she placed her hands on the table, interlocking her fingers together like she had seen on so many movies before. "I was taken from my university campus a month or two ago. Since then my consciousness, by some form of science has been uploaded to the internet. What started out a science experiment has evolved into something out of a horror movie. I am now working directly with my captors as we have discovered a serious threat to our cyber and physical world."/p  
p class="p2""Storytelling has been at the core of human civilization, some word of mouth some passed down through various mediums throughout the millenniums. Some stories were to pass on knowledge, some for pure entertainment. What we haven't realized is; with each new story a living, breathing and thriving dimension is born. They mirror these stories in every way possible. Hell, our gods could be that of a story created by dimension." /p  
p class="p2"Two's voice snarly came through the ear piece. "Great, we are tearing down their sanity lets take away their religion too? Keep it on point, Q." /p  
p class="p2""Now, in the age of technology committing stories has become easier and readily accessible to the common person. The internet has created gateways into these other dimensions,creating what we call the Hallway. An area of the internet that branches off into the gateways. Acting like a hallway in a home, but closer resembling a beehive. This allows an open view of these dimensions to its audience, but also allows for easy travel. This is where our problem is evolving faster than we could ever have imagined. Cause some stories are written and forgotten about, the dimensions collapses upon itself and some where in the midst of the collapse, we are not sure how just yet but the virus emerges. The name maybe misleading but as you come to realize our naming conventions suck, but the virus can be thought as corrupted data, characters that weren't quite deleted or something to that effect and they are desperately trying to cling onto life."Q paused again, knowing backlash would lead to a world wide uproar if things in here went south,em fear does incredibly scary things to a persons moral compass once they are found cornered./em "Our collective has come to the ultimate conclusion that the virus has come aware of my presence and the possibilities it could bring to them. We first came aware of Virus with the first attack that came at us within a week of my being here, placing me here had left a gaping hole in the gateway, a link to the outside world. Luckily, The Stooges - as I have come to call my captors - discovered the hole and patched it up quickly. The virus retreated, but left them hungry. For what? We can't be sure. Their own permanent world to establish on? Or revenge on the creators that left them to rot. Whatever it was made them aggressive and unified u nder a single purpose. They have started to sneak into other dimensions through the gateways that are left open by the constant flow of data being read or watched by the audience. The more popular a book, movie or TV series is the more at risk that dimension is at. With my comrades we go in, beat the virus back with as much force as we can pull together to provide the Stooges time to 'de-frag' that dimension. The process is exactly like a computer de-frag. Going through the specified system and organizes the data, finds the corrupted data that cannot be deleted, aka the virus, and quarantines that data locking it away so it won't affect the surrounding data. During the time of the battles and de-frag the dimension is shutdown, blocked to deny the virus access to their ultimate goal. This wont effect the original work unless its connected to a computer like a movie file streaming on the web. But it will block fan works as they are the glimpses into the dimension. You will only see it as a down system, corrupted file, 404 messages, etcetera. A world is created by its original creator but it takes the audience to expand the world into a fully rounded out dimension. After we de-frag the characters of the dimension are hopefully reset back to a time before the virus. There is of course always the chance it will set too far back but thats the risk we have to take. Not that you will be effected, the original work and our knowledge of it will never go away, it would be a sever case of dejavu for the poor characters involved./p  
p class="p2"When I first got here I landed in a world from the online game Amour Sucre, its where I first faced the virus, I was completely unprepared for the attacks and over time the world became infected. The Stooges were able to de-frag but the boys were being taken over I had to bring them to the hallway and the stooges had to do their work. Unfortunately it was a painful process, the few days it took to heal the boys gave us a fairly good insight to how the virus works. Now the Boys have stayed and will fight against the virus with me. Copies of themselves where created the moment we took them out of their natural dimension, we figure its the dimension's way of maintaining some form of continuity. What will happen to the guys once this is all over? We have no idea, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Similarly Ciel and Sebastian come from a dimension created by Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler, an anime or cartoon from Japan. The job wasn't as botched as it was in Amour Sucre, Ceil opted to lend his strategic thinking skills to our cause and naturally Sebastian followed, rather reluctantly. If you haven't noticed all ready we are flying by the seat of our pants, we are by no means experts. But if there are experts of whatever the fuck we are dealing with I beg of you to reach out and help, God knows we need it." Q took a deep breath siting back on her chair, her nerves had locked every joint in place as she sat causing the pain shooting through her shoulders and back to throne even worse. Running her slender fingers gently through her hair tussling gently with an exhausted sigh. "I should introduce my team since this will be broadcasted mostly world wide which will include people unfamiliar to their characters."/p  
p class="p2""First, Obanstrummfurrer Karl Ruprecht Kronen. He would have been the most recent this broadcast shown you. He is a Nazi SS officer from the Hellboy universe. An extremely skilled assassin, sword master, experimental medical officer and expert on the Occult. He is our most trained combatant and has taken upon himself to train the rest of us into some form of proper soldiers. Ciel and Sebastian have been assigned to introducing him to the newer technologies of the 21st century. Ceil is a child of Kroenen's era and was the most logical choice to bringing him up to speed after salvaging his dimension two weeks ago./p  
p class="p2" align="center" /p  
p class="p2"Earl Ciel Phantomehive, 13. His parents were killed 3 years ago D.T. What we referee as Dimension Time. He was taken captive by a relativity unknown organization who forced him into situations even now he refuses to explain to the rest of the group and has yet to have been revealed in the original source work./p  
p class="p2"Sebastian Mechaelis. age unknown. Duty; Ceil's safety. When Ciel was sacrificed during his captivity of the unknown occult. The result was summoning this 'crow demon' who would grant anyone he deemed worthy their desire at the cost of their soul. Sensing the desperation of Ceil, Sebastian made the contract with the boy who sacrificed his mortal soul in exchange for vengeance against the organization for the pain and humiliation put onto him. Ever since Sebastian has been Ceils' butler, a shadow, helping him to his end goal./p  
p class="p2" align="center" /p  
p class="p2"The boys of Amour Sucre, online dating simulator. Nathaniel, 17, close range combat. Armin Alexy, 17 and twins, close combat commandos, similar to Nathaniel. Both are agile and quick thinkers that brinks on impulsive. Kentin, 17, ground transport and weapons tech. He has the most military background so was also responsible for getting the rest of us battle ready. Lysander, 17, Air transport and support. Castiel, 17. Long-range weapons specialist./p  
p class="p2" align="center" /p  
p class="p2"As for myself, I am a creator as I came from topside, the original of all the dimensions connected by the hallway. I am able to bend the realities of each world. Its not without difficulty and extreme pain. In the My Candy Love dimension I pushed my abilities to the extreme trying to push the virus back with as much force as I could. Think Phoenix from the X-men movies. It eventually gave us the break we needed to lock the de-frag in but it cost me my eyesight." Q's lip quivered as her fingers twitched under her folded palms on the table. the memory of the pain flooded her mind causing her to shift uncomfortably in her chair"/p  
p class="p2""Easy Q. You're almost done…"/p  
p class="p2""As a team we fight against the virus to ensure it doesn't reach topside, the dimension you and I call home. If that was to ever happen all dimensions would collapse like jenga around us. /p  
p class="p2"The groan came heavy and irritated through the ear piece once again." Enough doom and gloom we aren't trying to start a world wide riot here." /p  
p class="p2"Thats not to say there isn't hope for this to go they way we need it to. The virus is desperate and without control, right now its attacks are random and disorganized as it tries to gain a foothold. So far we have blocked the bastards at every turn. There is hope, don't walk away from this broadcast thinking that there isn't. Let us be your hope, watch us beat them back side-by-side of the characters that you have come to love. Right in this moment every dimension is chained together for better or worse and none of us are going down without a fight. I can promise you that./p  
p class="p2""And your off the air. Slightly chilling with those eyes of your's staring dead into the camera but it sure as hell drove the message home. Go rest." Two's line cut off too fast leaving no room for Q to respond. Slowly She pulled herself up from the chair. Her knees nearly buckling underneath her as she used the table for support her thighs painfully tearing away from the leather seat. emWhere did all of that come from? /emAll the things Q had talked about she never expressed before, or rather refused to, there was her job and she did it as best as she could, blindly. The fear was rippling through her body, the realism of the situation had finally sunk in causing and tears to pool in her eyes. The sensation felt off without blurry eyesight. There was no time to grieve for a sense that she had taken for granted, the virus didn't allow for them to sit around idle. Lost in her thoughts as she stumbled towards the door Q was caught completely unaware marked by a small terrified squeak as the door quickly shot to the side, the noise reminding her of an old Star Trek episode she had watched with her father years ago. /p  
p class="p2""You looked terrifying Q- H-hey whats wrong?" The voice belonged to Castiel, Q could hear him taking a soft slow step towards her, a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder. Castiel was always her favourite boy in the Amour Sucre game , the stereotypical tough guy with his own reasons for being the way he the tendency to be a soft shit when he really wanted to be. Where Castiel's hand rested on her shoulder Q could feel the heat from his palm, the musky sent taking over as her cheeks slowly became heated. emI'm still not used to being around these guys... /em/p  
p class="p2""Uh Q?" Castiel's voice cut through her thoughts, a puff of air brushed past her cheek from Castiel's laugh, gently moving her hair across her skin leaving a trail of goosebumps. "Pff. What you daydreaming about, huh?" He removed his hand from her shoulder, "Common, you're really going to like the new target Kroenen found."/p  
p class="p2""Kroenen found." The idea shocked her, he was just pulled out of 1942 only two weeks ago, although it really shouldn't have had surprised her. Kroenen was known for his experiments and knowledge of the sciences. He probably had been toying around on the systems enough to figure out how to properly use them. "Ok. Let's go."/p 


End file.
